


nishinipple helps tittynaka

by DeathVaries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathVaries/pseuds/DeathVaries
Summary: a lonely buzz cut boy loses his partner 4 life





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TendouSatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TendouSatori/gifts).



Tanaka kisses his lovely squirrel on the lips very bard. He loves his squirrel wife. She is so beautiful. In the the sunlight. Suddenly a car runs her over.

 

"nnnOOOOOOOOOOO," screm tittynaka. "MY WIFE" HE weept. Nishinipple (aka nishinipnop) scremed. "TANATITTY" HE scremed. His best friend slash love interest was in the middle of the road, face buried in fresh furry roadkill ass. Clearly he mistook his ex wife's butthole for her mouth.

TANAKA looked over his shoulder, a smudge of brown on his lips. "NISHI?; he cried through his sobbing wet tears. "OH TANAKA" NISHINOYA RAN OVER TO HIM

 

tatana sighed "my wife just died" nishinoya let out a joyous screm. "NOW WE CAN DATE" HE said in a very happy tone. "GET A ROOM" kuroo said from across the street, arms wrapped around kenma as he gave him the biggest kiss of his life. kenma was startled and lost his game of love live

"HOW AB OUT U GET A ROOM" tanaka scremed, nishinipple kissing his poop covered lips. "Oh yanaka" he breathed, ripping his clothes off and discarding them over the dead corpse of his ex wife

 

Tanaka instantly rammed his large bologne pony into Nishinoyas clothes uniform of volleyball, straight into nishinoyas pink cavern of despair. "OH YA AAAAAAH HHH" tittynaka scremed. "OHHHHH"

 

kuroo looked over horrified that he'd been one upped by tittynaka and his gremlin of a companion. "Kenma" he gasoed. Kenma looked up from his full combo on one of his love live games in master mode that he completed and outranekd everyone on the entire universe of the loge live server in not only Japan but usa russia Sweden China Korea Spain Italy Germany Canada Brazil Finland Denmark turkey Holland Latin America Iceland Scotland England Ireland Africa Egypt Iran Iraq and thee entire multiverse forever. "Yes kuroo-san?" He said lustfyllt.

 

"Surlrise" said kuroo as he slam dunked his massive penis into kenmas gaping mouth

 

"Oh" kenma sighed around kurros massive gogurt slinger

 

Everyone moaned and shot 40 feet of cum onto the dead squirrel corpse that was once tanakas wife.

 

The end

 

 

 

Ps

 

 

Chapter 1.5

 

 

Kageyama watched the events between kurro and Kumma and nishinipplr and tittynaka from behind the gigantic bush. "Oh my god. I have to tell hintitty" he gasped, suddenly feeling sorrow for the cum-stained squirrel. 


End file.
